battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Rescission
Rescission is the nineteenth episode of Battle for Dream Island. This episode was aired on July 1st, 2011. The points mechanic had been removed, and an immunity mechanic had been added. Plot Before the Intro Firey holds an "Emergency Button" (recommended by yummysimon4) and disintegrates Bubble. Pencil gets angry and does the same to Firey, Leafy, and the recommended characters for this episode. Spongy topples on Pencil, which makes her drops the button, than Rocky ate it and says something before barfing on her. Cake at Stake Announcer tells the contestants that 464 people voted for either Spongy, Firey or Pencil to be eliminated. Instead of a cake, it's a collection of shovels "caked" with mud. The 5 contestants who were safe reject the cake, causing Speaker Box starts to cry acid which kills Ice Cube, David and Rocky. Firey got 64 votes, Spongy got 141 votes and Pencil got 259 votes, which was the most record for votes to any contestant. Before the Speaker Box can eliminate Pencil, she exclaims "What!? This machine-thingy must be broken!" before being sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber via the Laser Teleportation Device. Afterwards, the Speaker Box says that Pencil "...was such a menace anyways". Then, Bubble moans that "with Pencil gone, their alliance is getting too small!" Ice Cube then says that "Needy's got to join!", which results in a slap. The Speaker gives out teddy bears to the contestants, one teddy bear per point. Then the Speaker announces that because the remaining contestants reached a new stage in the battle (leaving us with the final 7), there will be no more points, resulting in the board showing the points being crushed down. Number of Teddy Bears each contestant got Contest The contest is to ride a unicycle. Nobody can balance themselves at first. Bubble falls down and pops. Leafy was first to managed how to balance. She helped Ice Cube. However, they go to the wrong way and fall down, as the camera zooms out to reveal a huge drop, that says WATCH BFDI in it. Firey manages to balance on the unicycle and slowly slides down. But Spongy crashes into him and they fall into the hole. The Announcer laughed "Ha ha, what a failure." Bubble came to the slide with fear, bouncing on Spongy and up to the finish line accidentally. She get the first immunity, making her say "Yoylecake!". Rocky barfs backward to fly himself over the hole, getting the second immunity. Firey quickly jumps to make up to finish line. David slides down, making a weird face and voice before bouncing on Spongy. Firey jumps before it's too late, burning David, and died. Firey gets the third and last immunity. Bubble gives immunity to Leafy after Ice Cube declares that she is not in the alliance anymore. This is to make Leafy think Bubble is nice. Ending Announcer starts floating in mid-air with UFO-like sounds before slamming back on the ground. Trivia *The title means the cancellation of a law, order, or agreement, referring to Pencil winning the previous challenge and then being eliminated. **Coincidentally, the music is more dramatic during Cake at Stake. *Rocky speaks for the first time since Episode 1, but only briefly. *Pencil received the most votes of any player (259) up to that point in the series. *The cliff Leafy and Ice Cube fell off has a long bar saying "This line is 1km long". This is a reference to Jacknjellify's flash activity The Scale of the Universe in htwins.net. *This episode marks first time David died. *This is where Bubble's weird face appears. *This is also the first time that Bubble says "Yoylecake!" Goofs *For a very brief moment as Pencil says that she is tired of the recommended characters, her mouth and hands are not attached to her body. *None of the unicycles have pedals. *After Spongy hits Firey off the ledge from behind, he appears falling in front. This could not have occurred unless Firey has hit Spongy from behind. *When Bubble comments on the cakes, she is at the front but when the immune characters get the cakes, she is near the back. *When Pencil is slamming the Speaker on the floor, the remaining shovel falls off the stand but it still floats in the air. *When Ice Cube gets slapped by Needle, her arm couldn't have extended that far. Even if she could, Flower had said that when the lid is closed, it's sealed. Needle couldn't possibly have slapped her way through the lid. *It shows that there is nothing when it shows that there's a big drop but later it appears to have a finish and that is unlikely. *It is highly unlikely for David to stand on the unicycle the whole time unless he has done unicycling before, which would still be highly unlikely. *After Speaker asks Firey if he wants to see a magic trick, Firey's unicycle disappears. *When Firey almost fell, he stopped burning. Deaths *Bubble, Leafy, Firey, and Numerous recommended characters are killed by a laser. *Ice Cube, David, and Rocky are killed by the Announcers acid. *Bubble pops herself trying to ride a unicycle. *Leafy and Ice Cube ride their unicycles off a cliff. *David burns when he collides with Firey. Category:Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:Immunity Episode Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Cake at Stake Category:Elimination episodes Category:Voting episodes Category:2011 episodes